1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video encoders and more specifically to encoding of video frames in such encoders.
2. Related Art
A video encoder encodes (source) video frames into a suitable format for transmission, storage, etc. Each video frame contains a number of pixel values and encoding typically entails transformation of the pixel values into different values for a corresponding purpose (e.g., compression, security, etc.). A decoder thereafter processes the encoded values to recover the source video frames within an acceptable quality level, as is well known in the relevant arts.
In general, the encoding approach determines the specific values forming the encoded frame. When the encoded values are transmitted following the encoding, the encoding approach often further manifests in the timing (e.g., by virtue of frame/bit rates, etc.) of transmission of the values.
The encoding approach may need to meet the specific requirements presented by corresponding environments.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.